Sueños sobre hielo
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. AU. ¡TERMINADO!. Claro que importa, también era tu sueño y se quedó estancado por…" "¿Es que no lo ves?. Estoy feliz y satisfecho, incluso orgulloso de haber llegado hasta donde lo hice…" CAP 9 ARRIBA.
1. Hermanos

**. Sueños sobre hielo .**

De: **PRISS.**

_25-FEB-10_

_21-JUN-10_

Capítulo I: _Hermanos._

* * *

_"Claro que importa… también era tu sueño y se quedó estancado por…" "¿Es que no lo ves?. Estoy feliz y satisfecho, incluso orgulloso de haber llegado hasta donde lo hice…"_

* * *

**~ ¡ Así no !. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?.**

Kurosaki Kaien estaba furioso, al punto de querer arrancarse los cabellos con sus propias manos.

¡ Kuchiki Rukia no podía ser tan necia !.

**~ En este punto debes hacer un cuádruple y tú te empeñas en hacer triples.**

Le decía su entrenador con voz dura una vez la tuvo frente suyo.

La pelinegra solo bajó la mirada.

_"Es que estoy agotada."_

Pensaba, incapaz de externar sus ideas porque sabía que el hombre frente suyo se enojaría aun más si le decía eso.

**~ ¿Y bien?.**

**~ ¡ Gomen nasai !.**

En ese momento, Kaien perdió la paciencia y sujetó con brusquedad el brazo de la chica.

**~ Escúchame bien, Kuchiki, tu rutina no sirve para una competencia de nivel olímpico, así que tienes que esforzarte más.**

**~ H-hai !.**

La pelinegra lo miraba asustada.

El hombre frente suyo no era el Kaien que ella conocía. Y el veneno en sus palabras la hizo temblar, sin mencionar que su fuerte agarre la estaba lastimando.

Pero no podía culparlo, aunque quisiera. Ese hombre estaba dolido y destrozado.

Hacía cuatro meses su esposa Miyako, quien por cierto diseñaba las coreografías de la Kuchiki, había muerto por una extraña enfermedad. Kaien la adoraba y por eso el cambio tan brusco de su forma de ser. Pasando del adorable sensei a un verdadero demonio.

Y lo peor, aquello que los tenía a ambos tan tensos, era la clasificación de Rukia a la justa olímpica de invierno… en un mes, solo un mes para competir. Por eso el Kurosaki estaba tan volátil, pero quería hacerlo por su difunta esposa. Sabía… que ella así lo querría.

Y Rukia toleraba todos los regaños, todos los maltratos, no solo porque esa competencia era el sueño de toda su vida, sino porque ella también quiso mucho a Miyako.

**~ ¡ Hazlo de nuevo !.**

**~ Pe, pero…**

**~ ¿No me escuchaste?, ¡ vuelve a la pista, Kuchiki !.**

**~ ¡ Hai !.**

La pelinegra volvió al hielo casi corriendo, aun cuando sus piernas le temblaban.

Y a pesar de estar agotada, se esforzó por ejecutar su rutina sin fallas y a la perfección, tratando de complacer a su entrenador.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

Rukia suspiró agotada. Pasaban de las diez de la noche; realmente creía que Kaien jamás la dejaría descansar.

**~ Pasable.**

Susurró para sí, recordando el adjetivo que su entrenador usó para describir su rutina.

**~ Yo creo que fue hermosa.**

Rukia se giró sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras. Se creía sola en el vestidor, después de todo ya no había nadie más en las instalaciones. Kaien se había ido diciéndole que llegara temprano mañana.

**~ I-Ichigo… ¿qué haces aquí?.**

El aludido le sonrió ampliamente, se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

**~ Ah, solo pasaba por aquí y**…

La Kuchiki dobló las cejas con suspicacia. Una sutil sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Sí, claro. Él no tenía práctica ese día. Ichigo nunca fue muy bueno ni para mentir ni para disimular.

**~ Baka.**

**~ ¿Tan obvio soy?.**

**~ Demasiado.**

Él sonrió, mirándola fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

**~ Quería verte, enana.**

**~ Ichigo !.**

Ella bajó la mirada.

Desde hacía un tiempo, ese cabeza de naranja la había estado cortejando. Al principio, cuando lo conoció, sinceramente lo odiaba; la desesperaba totalmente, no lo soportaba. Pero ahora…

**~ Ichigo, yo…**

La voz de Rukia se apagó pues el muy atrevido había posado ambas manos sobre los dibujos que le sostenían la espalda, estrujando con tremendo deseo.

**~ Ichigo hentai !...**

La chica tenía un par más de insultos para él, pero los labios del chico se posaron sobre los suyos, callándola dulcemente en un beso que ella no pudo resistir, así como tampoco las ansiosas manos masculinas que la recorrieron casi con desesperación, deslizándose por sus brazos.

Entonces, Rukia se separó de él ante el dolor que la recorrió cuando la mano del Kurosaki tocó su brazo.

**~ ¿Qué pasa?.**

**~ ¡ Nada !.**

Pero el pelinaranja no le creía, no cuando ella se tocaba el brazo y sus ojitos violetas aguantaban las lágrimas.

**~ Déjame ver.**

**~ N-no es nada… me caí.**

Pero el muchacho la ignoró, rasgando la tela del vestido y descubriendo la piel amoratada.

**~ Fue Kaien, ¿no es así?.**

**~ Ya te dije que me caí, ahora sal para que pueda vestirme.**

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado.

**~ Si te duele mucho, yo podría ayudarte a cambiar de ropa.**

**~ ¡ Que salgas te digo !.**

**~ Rukia…**

**~ ¿Qué?.**

**~ Te llevo a tu casa.**

Ella no supo que decir, de cierta forma sorprendida, pues no esperaba aquella propuesta. Tan solo asintió ligeramente.

Ichigo salió con una sonrisa adornándole la cara; cerró la puerta, más al ya no estar con Rukia, la falsa expresión se desvaneció de su rostro. Kaien lo iba a escuchar, no permitiría que lastimase a la enana.

**~ Ni aunque seas mi hermano, Kaien…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Para este fic, me inspiré durante los juegos olímpicos de invierno Vancouver 2010.

Algo nuevo: por primera vez pienso en Ichigo y Kaien como hermanos.

No me decidía por el título del fic, y se me ocurrieron dos títulos de películas: Castillos sobre hielo y Sueños sobre hielo.

Tuve que elegir el segundo, pues se hablará mucho de los objetivos de Rukia a lo largo del fic. Pero les cuento… nunca he visto esa película ¬¬'. Así que ni le busquen similitudes, si las hay, será mera coincidencia.

Aun así, antes de ese título, el que mejor me parecía era "Amor sobre hielo". Tuve que declinar la idea, pues los sueños tienen mayor peso que el amor en esta historia.

* * *

.


	2. Asuntos

**. Sueños sobre hielo .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo II: _Asuntos._

* * *

**.**

**~ Son cosas tuyas, hermanito.**

Decía Kaien, quien iba de aquí para allá en la cocina, preparándose el desayuno.

¿Que últimamente estaba muy tenso e irritable?. ¡ Por favor !, su hermano menor si que era bueno para hacer comentarios sin sentido.

**~ Eres un sentimental, Ichigo, por eso sigues viviendo con el viejo.**

Kaien se giró a ver al pelinaranja mientras se servía una taza de café bien cargado.

**~ Ni modo que lo deje solo, capaz que se muere de hambre por pasársela todo el día frente al poster de mamá.**

El menor de los hermanos se rascó la cabeza; no sabía cómo abordar el tema de Rukia.

Estaba enfadado con el pelinegro por maltratar a una chica tan linda y frágil como lo es la Kuchiki, pero también estaba consciente de que Kaien todavía no superaba la muerte de Miyako, así que trataba de tener algo de tacto.

**~ Deberías… venir a vivir con nosotros.**

**~ ¿Y ser parte de su loco club se solteros?… no, gracias.**

**~ Pues hablaras de ti y del viejo, porque yo ya tengo a alguien.**

El mayor sonrió con burla ante las palabras de Ichigo, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. Estaba incrédulo ante la posibilidad de que el pelinaranja realmente hubiese encontrado una chica que lo aguantase.

**~ ¿Ah sí?. ¿Y quién es la pobre chica, si se puede saber?.**

Kaien hubiese preferido no hacer esa pregunta, no al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano.

**~ Kuchiki Rukia.**

El pelinegro torció la boca y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro, de pronto enfadado… no, furioso.

**~ Ni se te ocurra interferir con el entrenamiento de esa niña, Kurosaki.**

El pelinaranja parpadeó un par de veces. Cuando el moreno lo llamaba por su apellido, que por supuesto compartían, era para poner una barrera entre ellos, porque estaba enojado o hablando de algo muy serio. En este caso, era de todo un poco.

**~ Hablando de ella, Kaien… quiero pedirte algo.**

**~ Si es por su futuro, descuida, la haré triunfar.**

Ichigo apretó los dientes y arrugó el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo acá su hermano era un maldito descarado?. ¿O era que en verdad no se daba cuenta del mal que le estaba haciendo a la chica.

**~ Créeme que eso es lo que menos me importa.**

El mayor torció las cejas con enfado mientras su mano, temblorosa por la ira, sostenía la taza medio llena de café.

**~ ¿Qué quieres decir?.**

**~ No sé porque desde que Miyako murió… pareces querer desquitar ese enojo y dolor con Rukia, pero no voy a permitir que la lastimes.**

Algo en el moreno hizo "clic".

Estaba furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía a acusarlo de maltratar a la Kuchiki?. No podía creer que su propio hermano lo amenazara.

**~ ¿Sabes?, no tengo tiempo para escucharte, kozo. Si quieres hacerte el héroe no me uses para ello.**

**~ Es en serio, Kaien.**

Ichigo alzó la voz por primera vez durante toda la conversación. Es que estaba furioso y se detenía solo porque el hombre frente suyo era su hermano, sino, ya le hubiese partido la cara y mandado al hospital.

**~ He visto las marcas amoratadas en su blanca piel; ¡ debes controlarte !.**

**~ ¡ NO !, Ichigo, el que debe controlarse eres tú. También estarás en los juegos, ¿no?... eres el capitán del equipo de hockey… deberías concentrarte en dar lo mejor y ganar, no en una chiquilla tonta que va llorando a tus brazos para engatusarte.**

**~ Ella dice que se cayó.**

**~ Bueno, tal vez debas creerle.**

Ichigo apretó los dientes. Su hermano era un necio, ciego ante la ambición de que su alumna fuese la mejor.

**~ En serio, Kaien. No soy estúpido y no permitiré que la lastimes.**

Kaien rió ligeramente, burlándose de las palabras del pelinaranja.

**~ ¿Qué te hizo esa niña?.** **Como sea… ** -Se puso serio.- **~ Metete en tus propios asuntos.**

El pelinegro tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a la puerta de su apartamento, desde donde le gritó a su hermano que cerrara al salir.

Ichigo suspiró al escuchar la puerta azotarse. Tendría problemas con Kaien, eso seguro, porque todo lo relacionado con la Kuchiki… es asunto suyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

La idea de que Ichigo y Kaien fuesen hermanos, surgió precisamente por la intención de que peleasen por Rukia, no precisamente por amor, pero si por el bienestar de la misma.

Y aunque es injusto, Kaien seguirá tratando mal a la Kuchiki.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Es muy grato saber que, de nuevo, estas siguiendo uno de mis fics. No me llama la atención ver esa peli, y con lo que comentas de la misma, pues menos. Ichigo será muy insistente.

**Akisa**  
Es bueno que también estes leyendo este fic. Rukia tene 16 años e Ichigo poco más de 20. Ichigo juega Hockey.

**Angy**  
Y se pondrá más interesante. Ojalá te siga gustando el fic.

**Reela**  
Bueno, ya me dirás si encuentras alguna coincidencia. Sería muy gracioso, porque aunque la peli ya esta en la tv, no ha despertado mi curiosidad, ni siquiera porque es culpable del titulo de este fic, ja, ja.

**Maeda Ai**  
Kaien está sufriendo y Rukia es quien la paga, pobre. Ichigo segurirá siendo un poco hentai.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
Si, son dos gotas de agua. Por eso es facil imaginarlos de hermanos. Que bueno que sigas leyendo mis fics.

* * *

.


	3. Sueño

**. Sueños sobre hielo .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo III: _Sueño._

* * *

**.**

**~ ¿Y tenias que abrir tu bocota?.**

La voz de Rukia sonó molesta. ¿Cómo no estarlo?, si al imbécil frente a ella se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacerse el héroe y reclamarle a su entrenador los malos tratos, quien por cierto era el hermano mayor del pelinaranja.

El Kurosaki chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia al asunto y sorbiendo un poco de la soda que había pedido hacia un rato.

**~ ¿Me estas escuchando, idiota?.**

Un aura roja rodeaba a la joven; estaba furiosa.

El muchacho apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y esta sobre la mesa.

**~ ¿Y que querías que hiciera?, ¿qué me quedara de brazos cruzados?, ¡ no juegues !. Mi hermano no tiene ningún derecho a desquitarse contigo.**

Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero…

Rukia desvió la mirada. Soportaría lo que fuese con tal de realizar su más grande sueño, además…

**~ Se que Kaien está muy estresado y…**

**~ ¡ Tonterías !.**

Ichigo gritó, haciendo que algunas personas los mirasen con curiosidad, más a él no le importó. Quería hacer entrar en razón a esa chica necia.

**~ Rukia…** -La llamó; su tono de voz ahora más suave.- **~ Si se le llega a pasar la mano, yo… ¡ sería capaz de romperle la cara !.**

**~ ¡ No digas eso !.**

La pelinegra tomó una de las grandes manos del Kurosaki entre las de ella, más pequeñas y delicadas.

La chica agradecía su preocupación, pero no quería que dos hermanos tuviesen tantos problemas por causa suya.

**~ Además, si te buscas problemas, ten por seguro que llamarás la atención de la prensa.**

El chico sonrió sutil. El toque de esa mujercita lo relajaba de forma casi increíble.

Debía admitir que Rukia tenía razón. La prensa japonesa estaba sobre él por el logro de calificar a los olímpicos, dado que Japón no dominaba en el hockey. Y si a eso se le sumaba una escandalosa historia de dos hermanos peleando por una chica, pues…

**~ Estaré bien… ¿sí?.**

Ichigo sonrió ligeramente, ya totalmente resignado a complacer a la joven de negros cabellos.

El pelinaranja se animó a intentarlo, el besarla, por lo que se inclinó cautelosamente, acercando su rostro al de la chica. Más Rukia se alejó.

**~ Oh dios, ya es tarde. Debo irme Kurosaki-kun.**

Le decía la ojivioleta con una fingida vocecita.

Aunque lo de su falta de tiempo era totalmente cierto y ese tonito al final… Ichigo solo veía con fastidio como la Kuchiki tomaba sus cosas y se iba, dejándolo solo. Una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro; le encantaba esa chica…

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

**~ Llegas tarde, Kuchiki.**

**~ ¡ Gomen nasai !.**

Rukia se inclinó, haciendo una marcada reverencia, disculpándose por su impuntualidad.

**~ Ya no importa… comencemos.**

**~ Hai.**

La pelinegra se deslizó grácilmente hacia el centro de la pista, tomando el lugar indicado para comenzar a ensayar su rutina.

Cuando la música comenzó, ella se dedicó a hacer lo que mejor sabía y lo que más adoraba: deslizarse sobre el hielo.

La Kuchiki practicó por horas hasta terminar exhausta. Ella era así, siempre daba el cien por ciento.

Cuando Kaien por fin la dejó descansar, Rukia se deslizó lentamente al borde de la pista, respirando agitada, más antes de que la chica pusiera un solo pie fuera del hielo, el hombre le advirtió…

**~ Si vuelves a ir a llorarle a mi hermano, ¡ te dejo !. Ni este ni ningún otro deporte es para débiles… recuérdalo.**

La joven se estremeció al escucharlo; sus lindas pupilas violáceas ahora lucían desteñidas ante la sorpresa.

El corazón de la chica latía acelerado, pero ya no a causa del cansancio.

Lo cierto es que se había olvidado de todo a su alrededor, Kaien ya hasta se había ido. Y lo único que ocupaba su mente era la posibilidad de no realizar su sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Lo dije, Kaien seguirá haciendo sufrir a Rukia.

La conversación entre Ichigo y Rukia se da en un café, aunque no lo mencioné, no quise cambiar nada en este cap.

El siguiente cap se pone intenso ^0^ .

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Interesante como percibes las reacciones de Kaien, pero él no tuvo nada con Rukia. Solo es la presión. Hey, debi darle ese giro a la historia, pero el ichiruki se llevó toda mi inspiración. Muchas gracias por preferir mis fics Y_Y.

**Akisa**  
Asi es, los sentimientos de Ichigo le traerán problemas a Rukia, con kaien más que nada, pero también habra cosas buenas.

**Deathslove26**  
Espero te guste este nuevo cap.

**Maeda Ai**  
Kaien contrarresta el dolor con el enojo, pero si, Rukia que culpa tiene!.

* * *

.


	4. Daños

**. Sueños sobre hielo .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo IV: _Daños._

* * *

**.**

Ya entrada la noche, Rukia salía de la pista de hielo, con mirada baja y paso lento.

**~ Ya es muy tarde.**

Escuchó que le decía una voz, entonces alzó el rostro, encontrándose con un chico alto de cabellos naranjas. Ella volvió a bajar la mirada y pasó de largo sin contestarle al muchacho.

**~ Vamos, Rukia. ¿Sigues enojada?.**

**~ Eso es obvio, ¿no?.**

El Kurosaki se rascó la cabeza, desordenando sus peculiares cabellos en un arranque de desesperación por la actitud de la enana.

Terminaron caminando uno junto al otro en tranquilo silencio. Él estaba ligeramente molesto; se preocupaba por ella… ¿y así le pagaba?, reclamándole que hablase con Kaien y luego, ignorándolo por completo.

Caminaron un rato por las calles iluminadas con la luz artificial, en total silencio.

Ichigo llevaba las manos dentro de la chamarra, más apretaba los puños, molesto con esta tonta situación.

**~ En serio, Rukia.**

Más el pelinaranja se hartó de aquel silencio e hizo sonar su voz con claro reproche.

Fue entonces que la pelinegra se detuvo y lo miró fijamente con esos lindos ojitos suyos.

**~ Te lo dije… que no reclamaras nada a Kaien y tú no me hiciste caso. Ya ves, ¡ me fue peor !.**

**~ ¡¿Qué?!. ¿Te lastimó?. ¿Te puso una mano encima?, dime, Rukia. Si él te hizo daño otra vez, yo…**

**~ No, Ichigo, no alucines… Kaien… ya no quiere ser mi entrenador.**

La voz de la chica terminó por quebrarse.

Rukia bajó la mirada, ocultando el par de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus tersas mejillas; lágrimas de coraje, de desesperación y también de decepción. Su más grande sueño estaba en la cuerda floja, a punto de caerse y perderse para siempre. Lo peor es que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de realizar ese sueño, el ganar los olímpicos.

**~ Rukia, y-yo lo siento. Pero no pienso quedarme inmóvil mientras él descarga toda su frustración y dolor en ti… ¡ y termina lastimándote !.**

Ichigo terminó gritando. Quería que ella entendiera que él solo se preocupaba por ella… quería transmitirle, al menos un poco, sus sentimientos por ella.

No esperaba que la Kuchiki reaccionara como lo hizo…

**~ Creo que es mejor no vernos más.**

**~ Rukia !.**

**~ No puedo más con esto… el estrés, tu y Kaien peleando… ¡ no !.**

La pelinegra alzó entonces la mirada, clavando sus lindos ojitos violetas en él. Había… tanta pena en sus ojos.

**~ ¡ Gomen, Ichigo !.**

La chica no le dio tiempo al muchacho para contestar, simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo, dejando al Kurosaki muy confundido, frustrado y molesto.

Por si fuera poco, frías gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo… estaba lloviendo.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

Un par de días después, Rukia no podía concentrarse en su entrenamiento.

_"Creo que exagere las cosas, no debí decirle eso."_

Pensaba, al tiempo en que se preparaba para un triple Axel, por supuesto no pudo hacerlo a la perfección. Ni la altura ni la elegancia que ella podía lograr se reflejaban en ninguna de sus figuras. Kaien lo notó y apretó los dientes.

**~ ¿Qué demonios haces?.** -Le gritó, entrando a la pista, dispuesto a echarle en cara a su alumna su falta de concentración y de paso todos sus errores.- **~ ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¡ lo estás haciendo todo mal !.**

**~ K-Kaien-sensei, yo…**

**~ Ese tipo de saltos no lucen ni tienen valor si no alcanzas una buena altura.**

Le decía, tomándola por la cintura y la guiaba al patinar, cual si de una pareja de patinadores se tratasen… pero no lo eran.

Rukia nunca había patinado así. Y no sabía, no podía…

**~ Kaien, por favor detente… ¡ no puedo !.**

Pero él no la escuchaba. Por un segundo, él pensó que la mujer que sus brazos rodeaban era Miyako. Y la elevó sobre el hielo.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo bajaba por las gradas, venía a disculparse con Rukia, si con eso podía verla de nuevo.

Pero al llegar a las últimas filas, escuchó la aterrada voz de la Kuchiki, quien rogaba. Y vio como su hermano la elevaba para hacer un salto, pero Rukia no sabía cómo hacer una figura de ese modo, no cuando era impulsada con una fuerza que no era de ella. Tampoco sabía cómo caer sobre el hielo.

El pelinaranja corrió cuanto pudo, pero no logró llegar a tiempo. Tan solo pudo ver como su hermano arrojaba a la chica al aire y esta caía estrepitosamente, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza en una de las volteretas. Ichigo solo pudo ver, impotente, la escena y gritar con desesperación el nombre de la chica al ver que ella no se levantaba.

**~ ¡ Rukia! ...**

Y él, por más que corría, parecía no poder llegar a ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Ahora sí, los maltratos de Kaien se salieron de control, aunque hay que considerar al hombre, estaba alucinando.

Imaginó la expresión de Ichigo al ver esto y tratar de ayudar a Rukia; imagino a un hombre enamorado y desesperado por proteger a su chica… y no poder hacerlo.

El título de este cap, no solo se refiere al accidente de Rukia, sino también al dolor que ella misma se provocó y a Ichigo al terminar su relación.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Mis caps son cortos por... no sé porque, la mayoria de varios de mis fics son de un tamaño similar. Creo que lo hago inconscientemente. Como Kuchiki, Rukia puede pagar otro entrenador, pero... entonces no habria pleito entre Ichigo y Kaien y el chiste es que estos dos se despedasen... no, no será para tanto. Pero... aqui el drama. Bueno, yo creo que fue muy dramatico este cap, ¿no?.

**Akisa**  
Algunos caps estarán un poco más largos, aunque la mayoria es del mismo tamaño compacto T_T. La música de la rutina de Rukia es de anime... cual crees que es?. Adivina, adivina.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
Sip, Kaien es malo, bueno, esta cegado por el dolor. Y en este cap pudimos ver hasta donde pudde llegar.

**Maeda Ai**  
Habrá un poquito de lemon, pero todavia no.

**.**

**.**

**Akisa** me dio una idea...  
Voten por cual será la música de la rutina de Rukia.  
Es de anime, de distintos de hecho, y no necesariamente instrumental.

Imaginen a Rukia deslizandose sobre el hielo con su canción anime favorita.  
Es genial ^v^

* * *

.


	5. Decisiones

**. Sueños sobre hielo .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo V: _Decisiones._

* * *

**.**

**~ ¡ Ya estarás satisfecho !.**

Decía entre dientes el menor de los Kurosaki, sin siquiera girar a ver a su hermano, quien, callado, se mantenía inmóvil junto a la puerta.

Ahora, simple y sencillamente no podía discutir ni negar nada de lo que le reclamase el pelinaranja.

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio por un rato; sus amielados ojos fijos en la mujer que yacía inconsciente en esa cama de hospital.

_"¡ Enana tonta !."_

Pensaba, sosteniendo la pequeña y suave mano de la Kuchiki entre las suyas, más grandes y toscas.

Él se lo había dicho hasta el cansancio, pero la muy necia no quiso entender. De cualquier forma, el verdadero culpable no era otro más que Kaien, por descargar todo su enojo y dolor en la chica de ojos violetas.

**~ Ichigo, yo…**

**~ ¡ Vete !.**

**~ Hermano !.**

**~ En serio, Kaien. No quiero hablar ahora, solo… solo déjame a solas con ella.**

El pelinegro suspiró derrotado, lo que más quería era disculparse con su hermano pero sobre todo con la Kuchiki. Sin embargo, era claro que por ahora no podía hacer nada.

Finalmente, complació al pelinaranja y abandonó aquella habitación.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo… él no se separó de Rukia un solo instante.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

Un par de días después, Rukia despertó.

Le harían algunas pruebas para estar seguros, pero aparentemente ella estaba muy bien.

**~ Ichigo… ¿sigues enfadado?.**

El muchacho no respondió a la dulce voz que se escuchó.

El Kurosaki tan solo estaba de pie junto al ventanal de la habitación de la pelinegra; siempre con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Fingía ver el paisaje que le regalaba la ciudad de Karakura, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado concentrado en todo lo que había pasado, como para prestarle atención al paisaje.

**~ Ichigo, dime algo… onegai.**

**~ Te lo advertí muchas veces.**

Y por fin la voz del pelinaranja se podía escuchar en esa fría habitación.

**~ Lo sé.**

**~ Y no me escuchaste.**

**~ Lo sé**.

Rukia bajó la mirada. Todo lo que el muchacho le decía no era más que la pura verdad. Y sin embargo…

**~ ¿Y qué harás?.**

**~ ¿De qué hablas?.**

**~ Mírate, ¡ estas destrozada !. No puedes patinar así.**

La chica hizo una especie de puchero y dobló las cejas, molesta por las palabras de su compañero. Ese hombre era un exagerado; la pelinegra solo tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza y otra más en la muñeca izquierda.

Además, los médicos le habían dicho que estaba bien, solo había que esperar los resultados de un par de estudios y listo.

**~ ¿Por qué me miras así, enana?.**

La ceja izquierda de la Kuchiki subía y bajaba en una especie de tic. No le gustaba cuando Ichigo se burlaba de su estatura.

**~ Por si no lo sabías, mi estatura es perfecta para este deporte y ni se te ocurra hablar de mi cuerpo porque resulta que igual es perfecto para el patinaje.**

Entonces, Ichigo sonrió sutil.

Por fin se acercó a ella, caminando hasta la cama donde Rukia descansaba, sentándose junto a la chica.

**~ Nunca me quejaría de tu figura… ¡ es perfecta !.**

**~ ¡ Ichigo !...**

La pelinegra no pudo decir más, pues los labios del muchacho se habían posado sobre los suyos en un beso casi fugaz pero que a ella le supo delicioso.

El pelinaranja se separó de Rukia y posó su frente sobre la de ella, clavando su mirar en las hermosas orbes azul-violáceas. Sus grandes manos sostuvieron el lindo rostro de la chica.

**~ ¡ En verdad eres hermosa !.**

Le susurró, perdiéndose en la belleza femenina, aceptando abiertamente de alguna manera, que estaba totalmente hechizado por esa mujer.

**~ ¿Serás cuidadosa?.**

Preguntó el Kurosaki entre los tantos besos que desplegaba por el rostro de su compañera.

**~ ¡ Seré la mejor !.**

Fue la respuesta de la Kuchiki, cuyos ojos desbordaban ansiedad y decisión.

Ichigo suspiró derrotado para luego dibujar una sonrisa que a Rukia le pareció arrebatadora.

**~ No vas a desistir, ¿verdad?.**

**~ ¿Lo harías tu, que también vas a ir a los olímpicos?.**

Él amplió su sonrisa.

**~ Claro que no.**

**~ Entonces no te quejes.**

Los jóvenes compartieron una sonrisa y poco después un nuevo beso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Este cap funge más o menos como conexión en la historia.

Después de todo, Rukia tenía que despertar en algún momento, ¿no?.

No me gustaba la idea de que ella tuviese un accidente en un capitulo y al siguiente ya estuviese a días de la justa olímpica.

Ups, creo ya adelante un poquito ^v^.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Después del problemon, Kaien ya está reaccionando, aunque, como dicen: ahogado el niño... bueno, Rukia está bien, debe estarlo porque ya va a competir. Lo de la caida, pues yo no sé, no soy experta, pero creo que es distinto el entrenamiento (en algunos aspectos) si se es en parejas o individual. Hay que tomar en cuenta que cuando un hombre levanta a su compañera y la arroja, es una fuerza y altura distinta a hacerlo ella sola, bueno, eso imagino. Ahora ya bajó el drama, pero se vienen cosas... interesantes, jaja.

**o0 Akisa 0o**  
Pues aunque Rukia está lastimada, ya pronto estará en la competencia. Esa canción de Bleach (que está genial), no está en ninguna de las rutinas de Rukia. La otra no la he escuchado. Habrá alguna otra canción que te guste?. Puede ser de cualquier anime.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
Bueno, las cosas se han calmado, y ya se viene la competencia.

**Maeda Ai**  
Kaien ya no será tan malo. Sigue intentando, esa canción no es.

* * *

.


	6. Reencuentro

**. Sueños sobre hielo .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo VI: _Reencuentro._

* * *

**.**

Después de su corta estancia en el hospital y sin motivo para preocuparse, Rukia se concentró totalmente en su entrenamiento.

Kaien ni siquiera se disculpó con la chica, pero disminuyó considerablemente su presión sobre ella.

El tiempo se fue como agua y ya solo quedaban dos semanas antes de los juegos, la pelinegra partió a Vancouver para conocer la pista donde mostraría su talento al mundo y en la que, por ahora, sería su centro de entrenamiento. Kaien, al ser su entrenador, la acompañó. A Ichigo no le gustó nada el tener que dejar a su chica sola con su hermano, quien no la había tratado nada bien en los últimos meses, pero nada podía hacer.

Si la Kuchiki se asombró con la belleza de la ciudad apenas bajó del avión, quedó maravillada cuando por fin pudo pisar la pista de hielo destinada al patinaje artístico.

**~ ¡ Es hermosa !.**

Escuchó a sus espaldas.

**~ Si.**

Rukia estaba irónicamente congelada por la emoción y no podía apartar sus titilantes ojitos del blanco hielo.

**~ Comencemos.**

**~ Hai.**

La joven se deslizó por el hielo, dispuesta a practicar con toda su fuerza.

Su relación con Kaien se había tornado muy tensa, pero aun así, el Kurosaki estaba bastante sorprendido de que ella, por su propia cuenta, siguiese entrenando con él como si nada.

Y entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la miró sin ningún tipo de enojo o tristeza. Y recordó por qué fue que decidió entrenar a esa chica… Rukia tenía un gran talento, no solo la técnica, la elegancia que con su personalidad imprimía a cada salto o cada figura; el simple movimiento de sus brazos parecía exquisito en comparación con otras patinadoras.

Recordó igual como Miyako la adulaba y la protegía, como si fuese una hermana pequeña… o una hija… Ellos no pudieron tener hijos y la Kuchiki era lo más cercano que su difunta esposa estuvo de experimentar el cariño maternal. Por eso la cuidaba, por eso la ayudaba.

_"Y desde que ya no estás, Miyako, yo no he hecho más que maltratarla."_

Pensaba el Kurosaki, avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo.

Clavó su mirada en la chiquilla que seguía deslizándose sobre el hielo al ritmo de una de las piezas que usaría en la competencia. Ella era tan pequeña, tan frágil… ¿cómo pudo ser tan brusco?.

**~ ¿Cómo pude lastimarla?.**

Susurró para sí, con la sensación de ser un enorme imbécil.

Y tuvo que soportar ese sentimiento cada vez que la pelinegra entrenaba, realizando una y otra vez las tres rutinas que tenía preparadas. Y con cada una… a Kaien le parecía que ella lo hacía mejor. Tenía la sensación de que esa mujer lograría la perfección.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

**~ ¿Estás bien?.**

Fue lo primero que Ichigo le preguntó a su novia apenas la vio, siempre con ceño marcado.

Rukia dobló las cejas. ¿Ese idiota no podía simplemente decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado?. Porque ella contaba las horas para volverlo a ver y esas semanas habían sido bastante largas.

Ichigo y todo el equipo de hockey japonés había llegado a Vancouver, faltando solo tres días para la inauguración.

El pelinaranja y sus compañeros se hospedarían en la villa olímpica, mientras que la Kuchiki estaba en un lujoso hotel.

**~ Enana con suerte… tener un hermano que se ahoga en dinero.**

Susurró el Kurosaki, caminando apresurado por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

Rukia sonrió divertida. A pesar de que el muy idiota se quejaba de Byakuya, ella sabía que el pelinaranja solo fingía fastidio, porque la verdad era que el muchacho estaba más que feliz de ver de nuevo a la mujercita de ojos violetas.

_"Pero no es obligatorio que se lo demuestre, ¿verdad?."_

Pensaba Ichigo, tomando disimuladamente la pequeña y suave mano de la pelinegra. Sin apartar la mirada del frente, sintiendo como su compañera entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Eso fue algo que lo hizo estremecer y que un poco de sutil rojo cubriese sus mejillas.

Rukia sonrió, Ichigo se veía tan lindo cuando estaba apenado y sonrojado.

La chica simplemente estaba feliz de estar otra vez con el pelinaranja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Siento que estoy manejando muy rápido esta historia, pero es que las olimpiadas de invierno solo duraron un par de semanas.

Fue demasiada información e inspiración como para alargar este fic. Ahora, lo más importante, ya se viene la participación de la Kuchiki.

No profundizaré en el papel deportivo de Ichigo, porque, entre otras cosas, Japón no participó en la justa olímpica, así que todo lo referente a Ichigo en cuanto a ese tema, es pura imaginación.

Mientras que el papel de Rukia si está basado ligeramente en la realidad… ya verán por qué.

**.**

**I´m sorry. Las vacaciones se interpusieron en la publicación de este fic ^^.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Pues las cosas mejoran para este equipo de trabajo (Rukia y Kaien). Como dices, sería incomodo que terminaran odiandose, estando emparentados ^^. Ahora lo importante es la competencia, así como la relación ichiruki (que aqui le di un momento).

**o0 Akisa 0o**  
Bueno, son 3 canciones o temas musicales, son de anime, NO de animes nuevos. Ningun tema es de Bleach. Am, no sé que más. ¿Ideas?.

**Mari. **  
Bueno, con eso de que Ichigo y Kaien a fin de cuentas estan emparentados, pues... bueno, la idea surgió mucho antes de saberlo, y se me ocurrió por el parecido entre ambos. Espero te siga gustando el fic hasta el final.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
Los problemas de Rukia practicamente ya terminaron. Ahora solo debe concentrarse. Aunque con Ichigo cerca, mmmm ^^.

**Maeda Ai**  
Algo habrá de eso, por supuesto no en un hospital ¬¬´. Ya viene la competencia. Esa canción tampoco está incluida, aunque es muy buena.

* * *

.


	7. Travesuras

**. Sueños sobre hielo .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo VII: _Travesuras._

* * *

Rukia gimió de dolor al sentir como la hombría del pelinaranja se clavaba poco a poco en ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aferrándose a su compañero.

**~ I-ittai !, ittai !...**

**~ Lo siento, lo siento.**

Le susurraba él al oído, queriendo tranquilizarla.

Ichigo se sentía como un maldito… de hecho lo era. Rukia tenía apenas dieciséis años y él era casi diez años mayor; se sentía como un maldito aprovechado.

Las lágrimas de la pelinegra resbalaron por sus tersas mejillas, mismas que el Kurosaki besó, probando el agua salada.

Poco después, la pelinegra se olvidó del dolor y se concentró en el placer que nacía en su sexo y se extendió a todo su cuerpo.

La Kuchiki no soportó mucho tiempo. El ir y venir de sus caderas que chocaban con las del pelinaranja para que este se hundiera totalmente en ella, fue insoportable en determinado momento.

La jovencita echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su exquisita figura al tiempo en que gritaba el nombre de su compañero.

El Kurosaki apretó los dientes y sus ojos se destiñeron al sentir como el interior de Rukia lo rodeaba con palpitante fuerza. Finalmente, él no pudo soportar esa deliciosa tortura y terminó por venirse. Su semilla no tendría futuro alguno al no poder traspasar la barrera de látex que cubría su miembro.

**~ ¡ Te amo !.**

Le susurró él, una vez salió de ella y sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron.

Rukia sonrió; Ichigo la miraba intensamente, haciéndola sonrojar. Ella simplemente se acomodó en el fuerte pecho de su compañero y cerró los ojos, mañana comenzaría el patinaje artístico. . .

Estaba agotada, pero muy, muy feliz.

_"¡ Estoy enamorada !."_

Con este último pensamiento, la chica cayó totalmente dormida.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

Con la prensa japonesa teniendo en la mira a una posibilidad de medalla de oro para su país, Kuchiki Rukia, se hicieron bastantes especulaciones cuando se grabó a Ichigo saliendo del hotel donde se hospedaba la pelinegra cuando él debería estar en la villa olímpica.

El Kurosaki se zafó del problema alegando que había ido a ver a su hermano… buena escusa, aun así las especulaciones siguieron y eso en parte no dejaba concentrarse a la Kuchiki, quien temblaba sutilmente al acercarse su turno para la secuencia corta.

**~ Y ahora, representando a Japón… Kuchiki Rukia…**

La joven se estremeció, aunque poco antes de de pisar el hielo escuchó el susurró de Kaien, deseándole suerte.

La chica se deslizó por la pista hasta posicionarse en el centro de esta, a espera de que comenzara la música que ella interpretaría con figuras sobre el hielo… "Sora".

La Kuchiki se deslizó cual ángel volando grácil y perfectamente; las figuras o mariposas que hacía con sus brazos enmarcaban su flexibilidad, así como la finura de sus movimientos.

Los saltos dobles eran mero relleno en la secuencia que la ojivioleta había preparado, más en el clímax de la música, Rukia ejecutó un triple Axel perfecto. Muy pocas mujeres en el mundo ejecutaban ese salto.

Sin embargo, al realizar un movimiento donde se deslizaba solamente con la pierna derecha sobre el hielo mientras extendía la otra en el aire, no pudo sostener esa posición mucho tiempo debido al pinchazo que sintió en su intimidad, producto de su travesura de la noche anterior. Eso le bajó unas cuantas decimas, quizá un titubeo solo notado por los expertos. Y entre ellos estaba Kaien, quien ya imaginaba la razón del pequeñísimo error.

Cuando la música terminó, Rukia sonreía y agradecía los aplausos y los peluches que caían a la pista. Se quedó con un chappy que cayó cerca de la salida. Y poco después, mientras esperaba las calificaciones de los jueces, podía sentir la frialdad por parte de su entrenador. Kaien estaba enojado… otra vez, eso era obvio.

Pero ella… Rukia estaba más que feliz. Muy satisfecha con su ejecución, feliz con los aplausos; ya no estaba nerviosa. Estaba aquí, trabajando duro por completar su sueño, porque la mitad de este ya estaba hecho, el estar aquí… y por ahora, aunque Ichigo estaba lejos de su mente… él era lo que más feliz la hacía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

SORA. Escaflowne a girl in Gaea.

Por supuesto que no soy una experta en patinaje artístico sobre hielo, yo qué más quisiera. Así que los pocos datos que tengo son gracias a los especialistas que comentaban en la tv.

Bueno, pues tengo entendido que en el patinaje artístico, los competidores presentan dos rutinas, una corta y una larga, la larga es al final, si no mal recuerdo.

También tengo entendido que la música debe ser "instrumental", es decir, nada de vocal. Por supuesto, este es un fic y lo anterior es un detalle que podemos olvidar ¬¬'.

Así que, para la primera rutina de Rukia, imaginemos esa hermosa melodía que caracteriza la película de Escaflowne: Sora.

Por cierto, se suponía que este fic iba a tener mucho lemon, pero me concentré más en el aspecto deportivo, que en el erótico, aun así, me gustó como quedó, especialmente la palabrita "travesuras" ^/^ .

**.**

**I´m sorry. Las vacaciones se interpusieron en la actualización de este fic ^^. AGAIN!.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Pues a Kaien no le pareció el errorcito de Rukia, pero no se pondrá pesado como al inicio del fic, esa ya pasó.

**o0 Akisa 0o**  
Bueno, aqui una de las canciones. Faltan 2 aun por adivinar. Y en este cap hubo MUCHISIMO ichiruki.

**Maeda Ai**  
Aqui el lemon, poco, pero hubo. ¿Houdini?. Nop, pero aun puedes adivinar otros dos temas.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
Siento que el cap anterior fuese corto, bueno este también lo fue. Espero que este nuevo cap te haya gustado más.

**.**

**YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPS**

**.**

* * *

.


	8. Emociones

**. Sueños sobre hielo .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo VIII: _Emociones._

* * *

Después de la rutina corta, Rukia se había posicionado en el tercer lugar. Y aunque Kaien no hacía más que sermonearla, alegando que podría estar cuando menos una posición más arriba, ella pensaba que no tenia porque demeritar su esfuerzo.

Lo daría todo en esta segunda y última etapa y eso era lo único en que debería pensar.

La música para su secuencia larga era "Arkan", una melodía tranquila al principio, fuerte y dinámica en el clímax y al final.

A diferencia de la primera presentación, el vestido que la Kuchiki lucía, era negro, quizá muy sobrio y poco llamativo, pero no cabía duda de que ese color le iba muy bien a la chica. Y sus hermosas piernas al descubierto. . .

_"Es lo que más me gusta de ella."_

Pensaba Ichigo, quien la miraba entre el público sin ella saberlo.

La pelinegra se posó en el centro de la pista poco después de ser anunciado su turno; se deslizó fina y suavemente al inicio de la melodía. Se notaba mucho más segura en sus ejecuciones a comparación de la primera vez, además sus expresiones eran menos rígidas y por eso se veía…

**~ ¡ Más hermosa !.**

Susurró el pelinaranja, quien la miraba embelesado al ella deslizarse por toda la pista. Sus movimientos casi dulces se tornaron dinámicos y enérgicos, así como los saltos, que pasaron de comunes y sencillos dobles a triples y como último salto, un cuádruple simplemente perfecto tanto artística como técnicamente.

Ichigo solo podía pensar en lo maravillosa que era esa mujer. Mientras un poco alejado, su hermano Kaien, no podía estar más orgulloso de la Kuchiki.

Y entonces, por primera vez desde que comenzó a maltratarla, el Kurosaki se sintió realmente arrepentido del alcance del dolor y frustración por la ausencia de su esposa; la ira que volcó sobre la niña que ahora se llevaba las ovaciones de todo el público. La rutina había terminado y Rukia no podía ocultar la sonrisa que iluminaba su hermoso rostro. Sus ojitos violetas brillaban tratando de contener las lágrimas.

La Kuchiki abandonó la pista para ir al lado de su entrenador, quien la abrazó con fuerza.

**~ Bien hecho, pequeña, lo lograste… aquí está tu sueño hecho realidad.**

Le susurró el pelinegro al oído.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la chica, quien se aferró a su sensei.

**~ Arigatou !.**

Había tantas cosas de que hablar y muchas otras por las que disculparse, pero ahora… se sentaron a esperar los puntajes de la Kuchiki.

La joven sonrió maravillada al ver que su puntaje la posicionaba en el primer lugar y solo faltaba una participante; ya había amarrado medalla y más feliz no podía estar. Tantas emociones recorriéndola, sin embargo, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

La Kuchiki fue la segunda de las participantes en recibir su medalla, al final fue poseedora de la plata, pero no por ello se veía desilusionada, sino todo lo contrario. Ese símbolo de segundo lugar olímpico representaba todo su esfuerzo y sacrificios.

Amaba esa medalla realmente y estaba segura que aun si conseguía otras en el futuro y aunque estas fuesen de un metal más precioso, para ella, esta… su primera olímpica, siempre sería la más especial.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus tersas mejillas mientras miraba casi con devoción el metal entre sus temblorosas manos.

La premiación fue emotiva y hermosa desde el punto de vista de Kurosaki Kaien.

En el hielo, solo tres jovencitas eran ovacionadas, una de ellas había sido superior a Rukia desde el punto de vista de los jueces, pero para él… Rukia había sido la mejor.

El oro había sido para una koreana, Hinamori Momo, mientras que el bronce se lo quedó la canadiense, Kiyone Kotetsu, del país anfitrión. Pero la chica de ojos violetas aun tenía otra oportunidad para mostrar su talento… faltaba la gala.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

**~ ¡ Estuviste maravillosa !.**

La Kuchiki se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz en murmullos.

**~ ¿Cómo entraste?.**

Preguntó curiosa.

**~ Ahh, tengo mis influencias.**

Rukia arqueó una ceja.

**~ Kaien te dejó pasar.**

**~ ¿Es tan obvio?.**

La chica solo sonrió y un silencio cómodo los envolvió.

**~ ¡ Felicidades !.**

**~ Gracias.**

**~ Estaba pensando en ir a festejar, ya sabes… recorrer la ciudad, cenar y después… tu y yo, juntos en tu…**

**~ ¡ Suena bien !.**

Los jóvenes compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad. Sus planes para esa noche ya habían comenzado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

ARKAN. Macross Zero.

Me encanta esa melodía, tan dulce al principio, y después tan, no sé, ¡profética! …

Bueno, para los que vieron el patinaje artístico femenino, efectivamente así quedaron las posiciones en forma ascendente: Canadá, Japón, Korea.

Maravillosa disciplina que, para nosotros, simples mortales, solo nos queda admirar ^v^ .

Aquí, al final, una pequeña insinuación de las intenciones de este par de enamorados, aunque no profundizaré sobre dichos planes, imaginen… ya que el siguiente cap es el desenlace.

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15**  
Buenísima canción, de hecho si saqué de ahi la idea, es muy linda y triste a la vez. Además las lágrimas saben saladas, jaja. Los Tigres del Norte son los grandes de la música norteña. De hecho si, los deportistas no deben tener ese tipo de actividad previo a sus competencias, etc. pero... no importa, ichiruki forever. Me alegra que te gustase el lemon.

**o0 Akisa 0o**  
Sora es una canción sublime, me alegra que te gustase. Bueno, pues como que el ichiruki no pudo esperar más, jeje. Fue emocionante, ¿no?. Alguna otra canción que te guste?, falta la última.

**Dark-Kuchiki17**  
Que bueno que te este gustando el fic que por cierto ya está cerca del final. Pues Rukia necesitaba un poquito de cariño (en todo el fic) y se me ocurrió que fuese antes de su competencia.

**Maeda Ai**  
NO hay más de Escaflowne (buenísima la canción que dices), ni de Yoko Kano. Sorry. Queda una, ¿cuál crees que sea?. No más lemon, bueno, se entienden los planes de estos dos, para la imaginación.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
Casi diez, que para el caso es lo mismo, él es mayor por varios años. Kaien solo dio sermones, aun está arrepentido por tratarla tan mal.

**.**

**YA SOLO QUEDA UN CAP.**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	9. Sentimientos

**. Sueños sobre hielo .**

De: **PRISS.**

_25-FEB-10_

_21-JUN-10_

Capítulo IX: _Sentimientos._

* * *

Para la gala, las mejores cinco posiciones de todas las categorías del patinaje artístico podían desatarse un poco; elegir la música que querían, el vestuario, que podía ser informal, y por supuesto, la dificultad de las rutinas.

Rukia fue de las últimas patinadoras en realizar una rutina para agradecer al público, solo dos turnos antes de la anfitriona, quien cerraba el evento.

Sin embargo, aquella noche la que se llevó las mejores ovaciones fue sin duda la Kuchiki. Interpretando en el hielo el tema "Bokura…", la pelinegra se olvidó por esa noche de la música seria. Lo que gustó al público fue que la chica realizara saltos y figuras de alto nivel, cuando por lo general, pocos patinadores se esforzaban o se arriesgaban a hacerlo, puesto que no necesitaban impresionar a nadie, ni había un jurado de por medio que los evaluase de forma rígida y a veces hasta injusta.

Pero Rukia no pretendía impresionar a nadie, solo quería disfrutar de este último momento en esa pista canadiense donde realizó su sueño.

La pelinegra no podía haber lucido una sonrisa más hermosa que la de esa noche.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

**~ Si tuviese que escoger tu mejor actuación, debo decir que sería esta.**

La ojivioleta se giró al escuchar tras de sí la voz de su novio.

**~ ¿Demeritas mis otras dos rutinas?.**

**~ No. Es solo que tu sonrisa… te veías más bella que de costumbre.**

Rukia no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que aquellas palabras le provocaron.

Varias horas después de terminada la gala, la chica seguía allí, en medio de la pista. Al parecer aun no quería abandonar ese importante lugar.

**~ Kaien está furioso por tanto esperar, pero ya lo mandé a dormir; no hay problema.**

La pelinegra rió ligeramente por aquella información. Luego un cómodo silencio los envolvió, más Ichigo tuvo que romperlo… necesitaba romperlo…

**~ ¿Quieres… patinar un rato?.**

**~ ¡ Claro !.**

El Kurosaki tomó la delicada mano de su chica para luego deslizarse lentamente sobre el hielo.

**~ Siento lo de ayer.**

Susurró la mujer después de un rato, evitando la mirada del pelinaranja.

**~ ¿Qué cosa?.**

**~ El hockey…**

**~ ¡ Ah !… no importa.**

Rukia se detuvo y se posó frente al muchacho, encarándolo.

**~ Claro que importa. También era tu sueño y se quedó estancado por…**

**~ Shuu… ¿es que no lo ves?. Estoy feliz y satisfecho, incluso orgulloso de haber llegado hasta donde lo hice… el quinto lugar es genial.**

**~ Pero…**

El pelinaranja se deslizó de tal manera que quedó de espaldas de la chica, a la que rodeó suavemente por la cintura, para luego comenzar a deslizarse suavemente con ella pegada a su cuerpo.

No mentía cuando dijo estar feliz de sus logros. El equipo japonés de hockey nunca había llegado tan lejos, por lo regular no avanzaba más de dos partidos e incluso en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera clasificaba a los olímpicos.

No se equivocaba al pensar que los japoneses amantes de ese deporte los verían a él y a su equipo como héroes.

Rukia recargó su cabeza en el pecho del Kurosaki, disfrutando de su compañía, luego alzó ligeramente el rostro; sus ojos violetas quedaron fijos en los miel.

**~ ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a casa?.**

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, desviando la mirada por un momento; entendía la pregunta de la chica.

**~ Entrenar como locos, salir más seguido… lo mismo de siempre.**

Le dijo muy tranquilo, logrando una sonrisa por parte de ella.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que en ese momento, un paparazzi japonés los había estado fotografiando y no era la primera vez. Así que al regresar a Japón, seguro tendrían a muchas personas acosándolos. ¡ Adiós a la tranquilidad !.

Pero por ahora, ignorantes de todo eso, se besaron una vez más antes de deslizarse por la pista hasta salir de esta.

Para ellos era hora de festejar juntos, solos… y felices.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

BOKURA NO WAR GAME. Digimon 02 (movie).

He aquí el final, bastante tranquilo aunque un poco abierto, ya que los jóvenes enamorados fueron sorprendidos.

Aunque al idear esta historia tenía planeados más de diez capítulos, al final la inspiración y el interés solo hicieron posibles estos nueve caps.

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15**

Bueno, pues no hubo lemon, algo de miel, si, y muchas cosas que se quedaron en el aire, principalmente. Lo siento, no he escuchado esa canción de The Killers, he escuchado otras, pero esa en especial no. Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, asi como tantas otras que he escrito. Ojalá en un futuro fic, también pueda contar con tus reviews.

**o0 Akisa 0o**

Kaien ya no podía con su conciencia. Por fin la última canción, la esperabas?. Muchas gracias por haber leido este fic.

**Dark-Kuchiki17**

Pues si, Rukia no fue la primera (echemosle la culpa a su "travesura", jeje). Agradesco que hayas leido este fanfic.

**Maeda Ai**

De hecho, aqui también deje las cosas muy a la imaginación. Me gusta la canción que dices, pero, no, no era. Gracias por leer este fanfic.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**

Bueno, quería usar solo personajes de Bleach. Y como Kiyone es rubia... Gracias por leer este fanfiction.

**.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
